


Dressed To Impress

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A hungover Richie tries to convince his boyfriend that he really wasn't that drunk the night before.Oneshot/drabble





	Dressed To Impress

Richie wasn’t that drunk. He wasn’t! Just because he had a hangover, and a pretty bad one at that, meant absolutely nothing. Eddie knew the truth and he was determined to tell it to him even if he wouldn’t listen.

“I wasn’t that drunk last night.” Richie insisted out loud.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You came in my room last night.”

“So? We’re dating!”

“And,” Eddie flushed but he continued anyway. “You said you were and I quote, ‘dressed to impress.’”

That sounded like him. “What was I wearing.”

“…you were naked.”

Well. That sounded like him too.


End file.
